


Velvet

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Velvet Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: You take the last sip of your champagne as your eyes gloss over the crowd. They land on…Isn’t that Pedro?, you think.He’s talking to Edgar Ramirez, and he’s wearing a velvet suit. The jacket, the pants all velvet. Of course, he has a regular white button-down top underneath and a bowtie to complete the ensemble.You inwardly moan. There’s something about a velvet suit that gets you hot and bothered.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 33





	Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

You yawn as you pull out your phone. You check your texts – nothing, you check twitter – bunch of people complimenting you on your outfit, you check your texts again – nothing.  
You sigh and place your phone back in your wristlet. You were ready to leave. The Vanity Fair party was the place to be – the who is who of Hollywood. You knew half the people in this room and yet you had faded away to the shadows because you didn’t want people to hang onto you because they were drunk or wanted to borrow you to meet someone new.

You take the last sip of your champagne as your eyes gloss over the crowd. They land on…

Isn’t that Pedro?, you think. 

He’s talking to Edgar Ramirez, and he’s wearing a velvet suit. The jacket, the pants all velvet. Of course, he has a regular white button-down top underneath and a bowtie to complete the ensemble.

You inwardly moan. There’s something about a velvet suit that gets you hot and bothered.

You begin walking towards the two men, but Chrissy Metz stops you.

“Y/N!”

You smile kindly. “Chrissy!”

“We miss you on This Is Us.”

“I miss you guys too.” Your eyes are still glued on Pedro and Edgar.

“Are you available for lunch?”

“Huh?” Your eyes turn to her. “Uh, yes. Please text me.” You motion towards somewhere. “I have to uh, catch up with someone. Please text me!”

Chrissy nods. “Yeah, okay.”

You smile politely. “Sorry Chrissy. But please, do text me.”

“Will do Y/N.”

You walk away. Your eyes trying to find Pedro. Your eyes land on Edgar and his brown jacket. You don’t see Pedro anywhere. You turn on your heel and he’s right there. Behind you.

“Y/N,” Pedro says.

You raise your eyebrows. “Pedro.”

You and Pedro knew each other by association with mutual friends. You had never worked together but you did, on occasion, run into one another from time to time at friend’s parties either in N.Y.C. or here in L.A.

“Been a while.” Pedro remarks.

You shrug, “a couple of months. Sarah’s Christmas party?”

Pedro nods. “Last I heard you were heading down to Brazil.”

“Correct.”

“Beautiful country.”

“I’ve been told.”

Well, if this isn’t awkward enough, you think as your eyes roam down his suit.

You bite your lip as you hold in your moan. Seeing the velvet tux right before your eyes sends a heatwave through entire your body.

“Pedro,” you half squeak, half moan out.

Pedro reaches out and runs a finger down your cheek. 

Pedro’s touch sends your body into overdrive. You are on fire and a flood of heat runs straight to your core.

“You want to get out of here?” Pedro asks as he reaches down and grabs your hand.

You swallow, “I thought you never ask.”

“Come on,” Pedro pulls you through the crowd to the exit.

You walk into the warm night of a California winter. You look at the lines of cars, limos, and SUVs. 

“Where’s your car?” Pedro asks.

Your eyes scan all the black vehicles. You can’t tell one apart from the other expect the sizes, you barely remember the name of your driver for the night.

“I don’t know,” you answer. 

Pedro grasps your hand tightly. “I see mine. Come on.”

You let Pedro pull you towards an SUV. His driver smiles and opens the door for you both. You climb in first then Pedro falls in behind you.

“My place or yours?” Pedro asks.

“Pedro,” you remark.

He bends over the seat and brushes his mouth against yours. “Don’t tell me you’ve been thinking about screwing me for the past ten minutes Y/N. I saw your eyes find me in the crowd.”

Your heart quickens at his kiss, “the suit. Your suit.”

“Where to mister Pascal?” The driver asks as gets in.

Pedro looks at you and smiles as you run your hand down his arm. “My place.”

“Right away,” the driver remarks as he pulls off.

Pedro grabs your hand and places it on his cheek. “Come here.”

You look at him then the driver, then back at him.

“Come here,” Pedro grounds out in whisper.

You swallow as you shuffle out of your seat and sit in his lap. You feel the velvet of his suit against your arm as you wrap it around his neck. You moan into the crook of his neck at the sensation. You moan again when you feel his hand travel up your leg over your dress and rest against your hip.

“I should’ve worn this sooner.” Pedro whispers.

“Yes,” you whisper back.

Pedro brushes his mouth lightly against yours. “I’ve wanted you for a long time Y/N.”

“Pedro,” you moan as you pull him back in for another kiss.

Your fingers move through his soft hair as you kiss Pedro deeply. His mustache is tickling your skin as your mouth remains fused to his until the SUV comes to a stop.

“Mister Pascal,” the driver states.

Pedro pulls away from you and looks into your Y/E/C eyes. “We’re here.”

You turn in his lap to face the door. You smile as you hear him suck in a breath.

The door opens for you from the outside. The driver holds his hand out and helps you down.

“Thank you,” you mumble.

“Certainly miss.” The driver says.

Pedro exits the vehicle and grabs your hand, “thank you Marcus.”

The driver nods once, “certainly mister Pascal.”

Pedro pulls you towards the front door of his one-story home. You don’t have time to take in the views as Pedro opens the door and guides you into the coolness of the house.

You look at him and drink him in. “How long have you wanted…”

Pedro approaches you slowly. “A while. You were with what’s his name when he first met.”

Oh, yes. The ex. “We broke up over a year ago.”

Pedro strokes your cheek with a finger. “I know you’ve wanted me too Y/N.”

Truth. “I leave for Brazil in a couple of days—”

“Yes, for Tropico. I’m in the movie too.”

You were never informed of this little detail. “Finally going to work together?”

Pedro smiles, “yes.”

You and Pedro had mentioned a time or two at the parties you were at, working together would be fun, and now it was going to be happening.

“I suggest we get to know each other,” Pedro says as he dips his head and kisses your soft mouth.

You couldn’t agree more. “Yes.”

“Good.” Pedro remarks when he pulls away.

You let Pedro take your hand and lead you further into his house. You walk into his bedroom and you don’t have time to look around because Pedro pulls you into his arms as he crushes his mouth against yours.

Your hands travel up his arms, taking in the feel of the velvet suit jacket he is wearing. You moan against his lips as you let his tongue in to dance with yours. 

Pedro’s hands are at the zipper of your dress, pulling it down slowly. He traces his fingers up your back over your bare shoulders. He runs those fingers over your breasts. He sweeps his fingers down your front, pulling the material down your body. He watches it pool on the floor. His eyes travel up your body. He licks his lips as he takes in the black lace panties and matching strapless bra.

Your hands travel up his chest and grab the lapels of his jacket. You push it down off his arms. Your fingers untuck his shirt and begin unbuttoning his top. Once it’s open revealing his skin, you trace your fingers lightly against it. Pedro’s skin his soft and warm.

“Y/N,” Pedro moans at your feather light touch.

“Pedro,” you moan back. Your mind is racing about wanting to know how his mouth is going to feel against your skin, against your core. You wonder about the cock you see hardening inside of his pants.

Your fingers reach the waistband of his pants and you unbutton and unzip them with ease. You reach in with your hand and stroke his hardening cock.

“Fuck,” Pedro hisses. 

Pedro pulls you up against him, moving you back towards the bed. He pushes you down onto the mattress. He dips down and nuzzles your neck before moving his mouth down you neck, between the valley of your breasts. His mustache and the fuzzy hair on his cheeks graze your skin as he moves his mouth across your stomach.

You arch your back as he palms your core.

“Please Pedro,” you moan.

Pedro uses his fingers to pull down your panties. He removes your shoes after he throws your panties off to the side. He kisses his way down both legs, making sure to tease you with his light fuzz against your inner thighs.

You moan lowly as Pedro slides his fingers against your folds and opens them.

Pedro dips his head and begins lashing at your clit.

“Fu—mmm,” you shout. You haven’t had sex since you broke up with the ex.

Your fingers grasp the sheets under your body. Pedro’s tongue dances with your clit causing your orgasm to increase quickly.

“Fuck,” you moan as your orgasm erupts inside of you.

Pedro removes himself from between your legs and finishes undressing himself. He kneels between your legs and strokes his cock against your folds.

“Y/N,” Pedro moans at feeling your wetness against the tip of his cock.

“Pedro,” you whisper at the same time.

Pedro tilts his head back as he enters your slick pussy slowly, taking his time enjoying how your pussy conforms to his cock as he sinks into its depths.

Your hand travel up his stomach and chest as he begins thrusting in and out of you slowly. Your hands rest on his arms as you begin rolling your hips.

“Yes,” Pedro hisses as he meets the rolling of your hips with his thrusts.

You have other orgasm building inside of you. You’re thankful you restrained from sex for over a year, thankful Pedro was giving you the pleasure you needed. You couldn’t wait to get down to Brazil and have more fun.

“Pedro,” you moan lowly. 

Pedro thrusts become quicker as his orgasm peaks inside of him. 

“Fuck,” Pedro pants as he explodes inside of you.

Your own orgasm rocks your body and your hands grasp Pedro’s arms. “Pedro.”

Pedro feels your pussy milking his cock as he dips down and brushes his mouth against yours.

You sweep your fingers through his hair as he falls onto your body.

Pedro pulls faintly away. “I couldn’t be more excited for Brazil.”

You smile, “me too.”


End file.
